<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Location by MomoAJojo, RomanValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977572">Location</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoAJojo/pseuds/MomoAJojo'>MomoAJojo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanValkyrie/pseuds/RomanValkyrie'>RomanValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora just wanted to take a shower, Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Catra Bites, Catra is called Daddy but it's just a pet name - it doesn't go any farther than that, Catra was supposed to pay attention to her meeting, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, She/They Adora, Smut, Teasing, Top Catra (She-Ra), non-binary catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoAJojo/pseuds/MomoAJojo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanValkyrie/pseuds/RomanValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora entertains Catra while they are at work, and gets a reward when they get home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Location</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nice little fluff and smut one shot with an emphasis on aftercare. </p><p>Be on the lookout for more work between us ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora opens the bathroom door to get ready for her post-workout shower. They notice the time when turning on some music and decide to shoot a text to Catra knowing that they are still in the meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> How’s the meeting going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put the phone down not expecting a text back until after the meeting time ends and reaches to turn on the shower but stops when the text tone for Catra goes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> super fucking boring. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>wanna entertain me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Sure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora goes into her meme photo album on her phone and sends the last five she saved earlier today. They even laugh a little while sending them because of funny she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is - but in reality, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>no princess, i’m hungry for something else</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Oh do you want me to order or make dinner before you get home from work? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looks at her phone and almost groans out loud. She is in love with an absolute fucking idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> no babe...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>i’m hungry for you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Oh...um what do you want me to do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> if i was home right now what would we be doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Probably cuddling on the couch while binging Game of Thrones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>you want to know what i think we would be doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>[Adora]</b> <span>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i would be making you scream my name </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Why would I scream your name?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Oh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> so i’m going to ask one more time. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>if i was home, what would we be doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Um...we’d be in the bedroom and doing...stuff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> would you be a good girl and listen to everything i ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s grip on her phone tightens as their thighs clench. She knows what response Catra is looking for and will </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span> give it to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Yes sir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> would you beg? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Yes sir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> good girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i want to kiss you so bad </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I wish you were kissing me. I miss you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i miss you too. i will be home tonight to take care of you, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> How long do I have to wait? I need you now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i have to finish this meeting and filing some papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>tell me what you want me to do when i get home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I want you to take care of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I want you to touch me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> where do you want me to touch first princess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Wherever you want sir. I want you to use me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i love when you get like this. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>i will make sure you know you are mine. mark you everywhere i see fit. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>do you want to know where i want you first?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Please </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> please what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Please sir, I want to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> on </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> your </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>fucking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> knees </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Adora is a mess right now she still can’t stop themselves from fighting back, just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> What if I don’t want to be on my knees?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> oh, you want to be bratty now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> do i need to remind you of who you belong to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I love when you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> you love testing me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i am going to make it so you can’t walk tomorrow </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> how is that for a reminder?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> It’ll be a better reminder when you’re actually here to follow up on these promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> hopefully by the end of tonight you won’t even remember your name </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Are you going to be home soon...I need you Catra</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i have 10 minutes left in this meeting and paperwork and the drive home. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra] </b>
  <span>you are going to have to wait </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra smirks to themselves at the thought of the next text message and how much of a mess Adora will be when they finally get home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> oh and no touching yourself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Please Catra, I can’t wait that long</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I need to do something </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> you can think of all the ways I am going to fuck you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I’d rather you actually fuck me than think about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Please sir, can I touch myself in some way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> no touching</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i thought you were a good girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i would hate to punish you first thing when I get home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I want to be good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I’ll be good for you, I promise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> so no touching </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> but can you do me a favor princess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I’ll do whatever you want</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> get out any toys you want for tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> also get out the blindfold </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Yes sir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she pulls out what she wants for the night Adora sends a picture of the various toys she brought out, and the bottom of the picture is her hand stretched out holding the blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> What now sir?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> help me get through the last of this meeting and you will be rewarded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> What do you want me to do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> what are you wearing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> My workout outfit - shorts, bra, and sweatshirt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> you know i love touching you when you finish a workout</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> feeling how you react as i softly drag my nails across your skin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shivers at the thought and bites their lip while typing the next text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I love when you touch me like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I want you so bad Catra, it hurts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i know princess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> the meeting just got done </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora gets an idea and goes back into the bathroom. She holds the hem of her sweatshirt in her teeth exposing her abs, and her one hand behind her head causing her arm to naturally flex - thankfully the sweatshirt is sleeveless leaving her arms on full display - while she uses the other hand to take a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Please hurry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra opens her phone to see a picture of Adora looking absolutely fucking beautiful. Their self-restraint is barely hanging on by a thread, but they will not let the blonde goddess know that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i still have paperwork left </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pulls her sweatshirt off as well as her bra and takes another photo in the same position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I’ll be waiting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra opens her phone to see a now shirtless Adora. Leaving work has never been an easier decision. Fuck it was going to be hard for them to want to follow road laws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i am going to fucking destroy you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles at her phone, knowing how much that just affected her partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> How are you going to do that when you’re too busy doing paperwork? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should Catra be texting and driving? No. But that’s the glory of voice to text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> just you wait </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> i want you to be ready for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> How does daddy want me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> underwear and blindfold only</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> center of the bed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Catra]</b>
  <span> and put on the playlist </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> Yes sir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora puts on the playlist they made for each other months ago and grabs the blindfold before going to the middle of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Adora]</b>
  <span> I’m ready for when you get home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put the phone on the nightstand and ties the blindfold around her eyes, before holding themselves up with their hands resting on the mattress behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra drove faster than they should have and make it back home in record time. They fumble with the keys trying to unlock the door. The scent of arousal hitting them as soon as the door is opened. Adora being the only thing they could think of at the moment. They quietly open the door to the bedroom to see the most amazing sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora hears the door open and her breathing instantly quickens. It was already going fast but now she’s a little worried at who just walked in without saying anything. No way did Catra finish paperwork </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> drive home from work that fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C-Catra? I-is that you?” She asks, and slowly starts to curl her body, trying to cover herself worried this may not be her partner - Glimmer and Bow have had the habit of showing up unannounced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra quickly rips off her jacket and rushes to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I tried to surprise you,” Catra explains wrapping their arms around Adora. They slowly lift off the blindfold and places a soft kiss against the blonde’s forehead. “After you sent the photos I had to come home. I need you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra…” Adora says breathlessly as her hand’s grip onto the bedsheets so tight the knuckles turn white. Her thighs clench together as another wave of slick soaks her underwear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“P-please sir,” Adora says her voice shaking as her chest rises and falls rapidly. With the build-up of the texting and now having Catra in front of her, she can’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please sir what?” Catra’s tone drops from hearing the pleas. “Do you want me to fuck you? Make you mine? Remind you of who you belong to?” They ask knowing exactly how the questions will affect her while also lowering the blindfold back over Adora’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora frantically nods her head and swallows the lump in her throat now realizing how dry her mouth is. “Please Catra, please I want all of that.” Adora subconsciously rolls her hips forward from thinking about Catra touching her. “Fuck me, take me, claim me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Catra, I can’t take it anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra loves watching Adora get like this. The smell of arousal, both Adora and theirs, filling the room. They softly place their hand on Adora’s cheek pulling them in for a soft kiss. “What’s your color?” Checking in before anything they do has always been a rule. Even when Catra gets like this they still want to make sure their lover is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nods her head a few times, “Green,” she says breathlessly, her legs starting to shake from anticipation Hearing Catra’s voice like this while not being able to</span>
  <em>
    <span> see</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, not being able to know what she is about to do is making her go crazy but in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you on your knees princess.” Their tone of voice changing back to commanding. Leaving no room for argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir,” Adora says her voice shaking from nervous excitement. She starts to move but then stops, “Um...on the bed or the floor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Floor,” Catra gets off the bed and walks over to where Adora had set out all the toys. They find one of her favorite toys set out, and they were already wearing the boxers that make it fit perfectly. Adora knew exactly what they both needed and it makes a feeling of love spread across their entire body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nods their head and cautiously makes their way off the bed and onto the floor. Now that they’re moving they can </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell how wet they are. They get to their knees and tries to follow the sounds to find Catra but their hearing isn’t as great as their partners. Instead, they shyly cover their chest and moves their head left and right still trying to find where Catra went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to wait until I’m ready,” Catra says from hears all the shifting coming from behind. Adora always had a hard time being still as they prepare everything. “If you keep moving I might need to restrain you.” They turn around to see Adora looking amazing on her knees, eager for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora whines at their words not sure if she wants that or not...maybe later. She wills herself to keep still but her chest still rises and falls rapidly. She can feel herself dripping down her thighs which clench as she waits for Catra to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra laughs as the smell of Adora surges. “I know you need me,” they say while stepping closer and grabbing Adora’s chin to force her head up. “One tap for slow down, and two for stop. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora bites her lip stopping a moan from escaping at being moved around, and the sound of Catra’s voice. She nods her head slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that will not work for an answer,” Catra growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shivers and clears her throat, “Y-yes sir, I-I understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Catra steps even closer and moves her hand to Adora’s hair, tugging slightly. “Open.” They command almost drooling at the thought of what comes next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora makes a soft noise of pleasure from the hair tug and moans while opening her mouth without any hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra lines up the toy while pulling off the blindfold, wanting to look their lover in the eye while fucking her mouth, and softly pushes it past Adora’s lips. The moan from the blonde sends shivers down their spine and heat directly to their clit. Watching Adora take them like this is one of their favorite things to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fresh new wave of heat hits Adora when the toy is pushed into her mouth while making heated eye contact with Catra. She relaxes her throat allowing it to go in all the way and has to choke back a gag when it does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra moans feeling Adora gag just a little when it hits the back of her throat. “Good girl letting me use you like this.” They pick up the speed of their hips, still making sure Adora was okay. The sounds coming from the blonde’s mouth filthy but amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora lets out a keening whine at her words and grabs Catra’s hips. Not to change their speed, thrusts, or to tap out just to give her something to hold to as her face gets fucked. Adora rubs her thighs together trying to get some sort of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra loves the sight of Adora getting wrecked. The sound coming from Adora’s mouth adding to the pleasure. “How bad do you need me, baby girl?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora lets out a pathetic moan as her grip on Catra’s hips tighten and she moves her head making the toy thrust into her harder a few times. She moves back enough that her lips are against the tip and breathing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Adora says trying to catch her breath. She sucks the toy halfway down before releasing it again, “I need you so bad. I’ll do whatever you want daddy, I just…” Adora sucks the toy again, “I want you, Catra. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra moans at the nickname and realizes how badly they need to be inside of Adora. They pull their hips back and hear the pop of the toy leaving the swollen lips of their girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to move you towards the bed, and once you are bent over I want to hear you beg.” The last word emphasized as they pull Adora up from her knees. They both take a few steps towards the mattress before turning Adora and pushing her down, shoving her face in the mattress. The angle giving Catra the view they crave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora braces herself by putting her hands on the mattress turns her head to the side giving her access to breathe and does what Catra asked, “Please sir,” Adora begs while spreading her legs as she moves into her tiptoes and waving her ass a little. “I want- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you inside me. I need you to fuck me.” Her words coming out more and more desperate now that it’s finally about to happen. “I want what you said before...I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can take me already princess?” Catra asks, softly moves the toy to the swollen lips touching close to where they are needed but never the right spot. If Adora was going to tease with that picture, Catra is going to tease right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nods her head frantically, feeling her cheek burn a little from how fast it’s moving against the sheets. “Yes, please I can take it.” Without thinking Adora moves her hips back trying to get the toy to go inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Did you know how turned on you made me at work?” Catra asks while softly dragging their nails down Adora’s back. “I was in a meeting and all I could think about was you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora arches her back and lets out a noise of pleasure while goosebumps cover her entire body. She takes a few deep breaths before saying, “I thought that’s what you wanted.” Her voice comes out a little bit more bratty than she meant but they also welcome it. She feels herself getting wetter at the thought of whatever reaction that gets out of Catra, “You wanted me to entertain you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you did entertain me, just like you are now.” They apply more pressure with their nails leaving raised red marks in their wake. “It was the picture you sent. Showing me everything that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any piece of brat inside of Adora died at hearing Catra call her ‘mine’. She whines and waves her ass again, “All for you,” Adora says once again breathless. “Take what’s yours, daddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love taking my cock don’t you?” Catra asks just be before thrusting deeply inside of Adora. Watching them take the whole length with ease. Catra pulls out slowly before thrusting in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the first thrust, Adora goes completely still as she feels Catra filling her. Her mouth opening to let out a silent cry of pleasure and then breathing again when they pull out only to have the same thing repeated. After she gets used to the sensation she’s finally about to speak, “Yes, I love feeling you fill me up,” Adora says while tangling her hands into the sheets preparing for whatever is going to happen next. “I love when you put me in my place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra moans and picks on the speed of their hips, taking what’s theirs. They move their hands to Adora’s hips gripping tightly as they continue to pound into her. Taking control is one of Catra’s favorite things they do, and it always makes their heart full seeing all the trust Adora has in them. Letting them take everything Adora can give them. “You feel so good, princess. So tight around me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu-ck, Ca-tra,” Adora says, their words coming out chopping from being </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounded</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The toy hitting a spot that makes Adora feel like she’s on ecstasy with each thrust. Every time Catra almost pulls out Adora starts to whine but then when she thrusts all the way back inside it quickly turns into a moan. “Y-yes, sh-it Ca-tra....P-Pl-ease” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Catra asks breathily while slowing her hips so Adora can answer properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Adora is able to get out, now that she can actually take a full breath in. “C-can I, daddy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra laughs deep, “I know you can beg better than that.” Moving their hand back to Adora’s hair and pulling. “I’m starting to think you don’t want to cum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I-I do,” Adora says while pushing herself up onto her hands to look over her shoulder at her partner. “I want to cum. P-please let me cum, sir. I want to cum on your cock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra picks up the speed of their hips, going faster than before. Pulling Adora’s hair harder and gripping their hips tighter. “Not yet Princess.” They pull out fully, and lets go of their grip on their partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora lets out a half whine, half sob at the feeling of emptiness without Catra’s cock inside her. “No! What are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am doing whatever I fucking want.” They state with a smirk. “I get to use you how I want.” Catra moves back to Adora and flips her onto her back. Looking at Adora makes them bite down on their lower lip. “I have plans for you,” They say while moving their hands slowly over Adora’s body. Already having memorized every inch of their girlfriend's body, knowing exactly how to tease. “Here’s the thing. I got home and have not left a single mark on you. It's disappointing.” Quickly Catra moves to sink her teeth right at the pulse point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora gasps at being turned around and shivers under Catra’s touches against her body. Her breath hitched when seeing the lip bite and then her back arched off the mattress when she feels Catra’s teeth against her neck. She lets an embarrassingly loud moan but doesn’t care because it feels too good. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll be good,” Adora says completely breathless. She goes to grab onto Catra but then stops halfway not sure if she’s allowed to or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands above your head,” Catra demands feeling Adora move her hands. They bite another spot on Adora’s neck sucking lightly to make sure the mark stays. This goes on for what feels like hours as Catra makes sure all of their favorite parts of the blonde are covered. Once they feel satisfied on her neck and shoulders they slowly kiss down towards the rapidly moving chest. “You look amazing like this,” they say before moving their hands to Adora’s breast, kneading softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora grips onto the sheets making sure to do what she’s told about keeping her hands up. “L-like...what?” Adora asks in between her pants and whines from how good it feels to have Catra’s hands on her like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mess.” Catra bites gently and sucks on one of Adora’s nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pulls the sheets and bites her lip trying to stop the moan coming from her and it turns into a strangled groan. “It’s all for you. I’m all yours, Catra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra lets go with a loud pop and move their way across her chest making sure both breasts got attention. Feeling Adora under them moaning was fuel enough to take the blonde right now and finish, but they had something better in mind. Slowly kissing and biting down towards her hips, taking their time. Catra can smell how badly Adora needs them and can see she is dripping. “Look at how wet I make you,” Catra says while placing soft kisses on the inside of her thigh before biting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora jerks in response but tries her best to keep as still as possible. “Please sir,” Adora begs her voice sounding pathetic, but again she still doesn’t care. Too far in to care about how she sounds or looks. All she cares about is feeling Catra touching her. “I need you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words make Catra shiver and break the last restraint they have before running their tongue up from dripping lips to her swollen clit. Drinking in as much as they can. This was one of their favorite things to do. Tasting Adora and knowing no one else gets to see her like this. No one else could ever make her feel this good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god- Catra!” Adora gasps out, the sensation of Catra’s rough tongue against her will always be her favorite feeling. They know how to touch Adora, what she needs but that also means they know when to stop when she gets close. Which is happening now. Adora normally can last a decent amount of time but with the texting and teasing, she’s ready to fall off the edge. She knows not to break Catra’s rule, she wills herself to keep from cumming but it’s getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra can tell from the shaking and moans that Adora is about to break. There were two choices from here. Continue and punish Adora for not getting permission, or stopping and having her continue to be so close yet so far. They both sounded pretty good to Catra but knew that backing off would only make Adora’s release so much sweeter. So they decide to go with option number two. Catra moves away and kisses back up to Adora’s hips before licking up the center of her body. Standing up they move to capture Adora in a deep and messy kiss. Licking the blonde’s swollen lip before claiming her mouth as theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora groans in frustration at Catra stopping </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> but doesn’t protest not wanting to give them any more reason to prolong what she wants so desperately. She groans into the kiss when she tastes herself on Catra’s lips and tongue. Adora pulls at the sheets again, now pulling them out of their tucked-in position making her hands move farther down without her meaning to. She doesn’t have the willpower at the moment to move them back up, all of their energy is already being used to stop herself from cumming and not grab onto her partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra moves their hand to line the toy up before trusting deeply inside Adora. Any moan Adora makes they swallow with their kiss. Moving faster and harder as they feel Adora take everything they have. Catra, now needing to feel Adora, says, “You can touch me, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Adora breathes out, getting some relief from now being able to touch her partner. She reaches out, wrapping an arm around the back of Catra’s neck keeping their faces close causing their breath to mingle. The other grabs at Catra’s ass again not changing their pace, just needing to hold onto them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I love when you let me control you like this.”  Catra bites into Adora’s neck again, drawing the faintest pinprick of blood with her fangs. Their hips move faster and harder, trying to pull Adora close to release again. Catra is close and wants to fall off the edge with Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Adora says in between Catra’s thrusts. This new angle hitting Adora in a different way than before. She’s hurtling towards the edge again and she isn’t sure she can stay on it if Catra keeps this up, “Daddy please-I...Gonna cum- please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra kisses her deeply, pulling back, but still having their lips brush. Catra uses their tail to rub Adora’s clit to help send her over the edge as Catra finally feels release spread through their body, “Come for me Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora screams as she finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> is able to fall over the edge. With how pent up she is, it feels like her orgasm goes on forever as her entire body goes still. Her fingers digging into Catra’s skin, holding onto her, reminding herself that Catra is there, taking care of her, making her feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra keeps thrusting hard and fast knowing that Adora has more left in them. Biting all along her neck and sucking hard when they find a patch of unmarked skin. “I said I would make sure you couldn’t walk the next day” They apply more pressure with their tail knowing that it will help Adora fall over the edge again, and again, and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora lost count after her third orgasm, her mind went blank after that, all she could focus on was her body being completely taken over with each orgasm. Yet Catra is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>going, “I-I can’t...Catra...I can’t take anymore,” Adora says but then proceeds to scream as her next orgasm hits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more,” Catra commands kissing Adora’s forehead before giving everything they have left. Watching Adora fall apart over and over has made them feel so proud. “You are doing so good baby, do you have one more left?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora lets out a whine, her entire body numb from how many times Catra has sent her over. “Yes sir,” she manages to say and lets themselves relax enough to allow her next orgasm to take over. Tears spill out of her eyes as her body goes still </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mouth opening to scream but nothing comes out, their throat raw from how many times she’s done it already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra slows down her hips and takes off their boxers as soon as Adora finishes her orgasm. “Hey, you did so good for me baby. I didn’t go too far did I?” Catra asks while softly placing kisses all over Adora’s face trying to make sure she knows how loved they are. Catra licking up any tears. “I love you,” They whisper softly as they wrap Adora in a tight embrace. A purr slowly starting to rumble in their chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t move, she can’t. All she can do is lay there in bed breathing hard and shaking as the aftershocks course through her body. After a while, she’s able to muster up enough strength to finally say, “No, it was amazing...I love you too.” Adora shakily wraps her arms around her partner and focuses on the purr vibrating her entire body giving them a chance to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra takes their time slowly rubbing Adora’s back and whispering praises in her ear. The list of aftercare slowly starting to form knowing that tonight took a lot out of their partner. The purr in her chest grows louder thinking of how well Adora took them and how amazing she looked doing it. Everything Adora did tonight was for Catra. The sex might be fan-fucking-tastic, but aftercare has always been one of their favorite parts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time of her partner helping her calm down Adora’s breath finally evens out and the shaking has stopped. She curls into the magicat and rests her head against their chest letting the purrs soothe her. “Did I do a good job?” Adora asks. They already know the answer with all the praises Catra has given her but she still feels the need to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course baby girl, you did fucking amazing. I am so very proud of you.” Catra softly scratches Adora’s head, as they kiss her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Adora says while feeling herself going limp under the affection. She then lets out a yawn without meaning to and then feels her body practically turn to lead as the exhaustion fully takes over. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>planning to take a shower after I first texted you, but I guess that’s out of the question now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can get you in the shower now dummy,” Catra laughs waiting for Adora to make the first move, not wanting to rush her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can since you successfully achieved your goal of making me unable to walk,” Adora says playfully and laughs a little. She double-checks trying to lift her legs with very little success. “Yeah, I can barely move right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well then let me go start a bath,” Catra tells Adora, withdrawing from the warmth. Even Catra’s a little sore from not holding back tonight. Once in the bathroom, Catra turns on the hot water making sure the temperature was just perfect for Adora. Even if they didn’t need to wash tonight, they would gladly hop in if Adora asks. When the water reached halfway they add some nonscented soap and bath salts to make sure the bath is relaxing enough. When the bath finally gets full, Catra turns off the water and walks back into the bedroom to help Adora. Seeing the blonde curled up in the bed brings out a soft purr in their chest. It’s one of Catra’s favorite sights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t fight Catra when they move her from her comfortable and warm spot on the bed. Her legs not being strong enough to hold herself up so she needed to lean the majority of her weight on Catra while walking to the bathroom. “Thank you, you don’t have to get in if you don’t to. I know you just recently washed,” Adora says while grabbing the edge of the tub bracing herself as she prepared herself to try and get in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll gladly join you, Princess,” Catra responds as they help Adora lower into the bathtub. “Can you move up just a little?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nods while using her arms to help pull herself forward with her eyes closed. It was already difficult to stay awake after all of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> but now in the warm bath, it’s even more difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra climbs in behind Adora and sees that she is fighting sleep. “We can make this quick,” they whisper, wrapping their arms around her. Catra grabs the loofah and adds body wash. Softly they brush over Adora’s skin trying to help clean off all the sweat. Kissing every part of their body before brushing over it. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Adora says with sighing contently. Even though she loves it when they are absolutely destroying her, she also loves when Catra can take care of her like this. To go from manhandling her, taking what’s theirs, but then go to being so soft and gentle with her. It’s the best of both worlds and Adora wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra grabs a cup from the shelf next to them and fills it with water from the bath to help rinse off any soap the water didn’t already take care of. When all the soap is gone they start using the water to get the top of Adora’s hair wet. When satisfied, Catra grabs the shampoo and adds some to their hands. Gently they massage the soap into the blonde locks. At first, this type of intimacy scared Catra, now, they crave it. Having Adora fully trust them to take care of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora completely relaxes under the touch and can’t help the smile curling their lips. “Since I won’t be able to do anything tomorrow, do you just want to binge tv and movies all day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Legend of Korra?” They ask, grabbing the cup again to help rinse off all the shampoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that even a question? Obviously, I meant that,” Adora says while playfully nudging the magicat’s leg with her elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got one more step and then you get all the cuddles in the world,” Catra explains before putting the conditioner in their hand. Running their claws through the ends to get any major knots out. After letting it sit and rinsing it out Catra climbs out of the tub and grabs two towels. Wrapping one around their waist before going to help Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles while getting out of the tub and letting Catra secure the towel around her. She doesn’t hesitate to entwine her fingers with the brunettes allowing herself to be led back to their shared bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sits Adora down before looking at her neck to make sure it looks okay from the deep bite they gave her earlier. “Let me fully dry off,” they explain, before using the towel to get any wet spots. After they feel satisfied, Catra walks over to the closet and grabs a tank top and boy shorts for Adora. Then a pair of boxers, and one of Adora’s large t-shirts for themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some help from their partner, Adora is now dressed and snuggled into Catra under the sheets. Mindlessly running her fingers through their fur enjoying the softness and fluffiness of it from having to be towel dried so quickly. “I love you, Catra,” Adora mumbles, sleep slowly starting to take over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” They whisper, softly kissing Adora’s forehead. A soft purr rising in their chest lulling both of them into a deep slumber. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this and have any ideas for scenarios you would like to read please put them in the comments or tweet at us!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this lovely little one-shot. </p><p>Find me here:<br/>Twitter @supersimptrio<br/>Reddit u/momoajojo<br/>Tumblr @momoajojo<br/>SPOP Server: https://discord.gg/y4ebxn6zbs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>